Fanfic
by LACUS0
Summary: Au cas où Jeremy passerait par là . Drabble sur la fan fic de l'episode 14, ahmoshère dramatique completement niaise respéctée P


Petit délire. La fanfic que Jeremy lit dans l'épisode 14.

Rendons à césar ce qui est a césar La trad viens de la team SD-F-SF.

Et l'idée est au créateur de you're beautiful. D'ailleurs j'ai un message pour eux. On veut une saison 2! Voir même une troisième et plus... genre les feux de l'amour, pourquoi cette série stupide aurait le droit à plein de saison et pas les drama TT. ( Je m'excuse auprès des fans des feux de l'amour, je n'ai rien contre les feux de l'amour, j'adore les feux de l'amour mais quand c'est les autres qui les regarde )

J'ai essayé de respecter l'atmosphère drame niais qu'on peut voir dans ce passage du drama sans trop tomber dans l'exagération des actes et des penssées, bon d'accord un peu quand même mais s'était trop tentant.

La fin est un peu flou ils craquent sur qui Shin-Woo je penche pour Jérémy. Parce que ce serai trop simple si c'était Tae-Kyung hyung.

Tout était blanc, l'atmosphère était empli de douceur, de légèreté, de pureté. Jeremy habillé en blanc comme un ange marchait à travers la maison des A., il suivait la douce musique qu'il entendait s'élever du piano. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui jouait ce son il l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Tae-Kyung, l'amour de sa vie, la seule personne pour qui son coeur avait battu si fort. Il arriva enfin dans cette pièce et observa le leader du groupe qui vivait jusqu'au bout la musique qui sortait de ses doigt. Et Jeremy le trouva encore plus beau il avait cette façon de sourire qui le faisait fondre et pendant qu'il jouait tout ses soucis semblait s'être envolé. Le blond s'approcha doucement pour ne pas que son amis l'entende et il ne put résister a l'envie de lui faire une surprise. Il plaça ses mains devant les yeux de Tae-Kyung, lentement comme une caresse.

Le brun s'arrêta de jouer et Jeremy sentit un sourire naitre sur ses fine lèvres avant de parler:

-Shin Woo?

La magie de l'instant se brisa. Les mains du brun vinrent se poser sur les siennes mais Jeremy les retira comme bruler par les paroles de Tae-Kyung. Pourquoi? Tae Kyung se retourna vers leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, on pouvait voir l'air blessé du batteur.

-Jeremy?

La voix de Tae-Kyung montrait sa surprise, et même sa légère incompréhension. Les yeux de Jeremy étaient brillant et l'on sentait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

-Hyung, tu ne fais attention qu'à Shin-Woo hyung, dit il blessé dans ses sentiments.

Il détourna la tête pour reprendre ses esprits se calmer, ce qui lui était impossible avec les yeux de son amour qui le regardait. Tae-Kyung se sentit mal à l'aise d'un seul coup, il se leva de son siège et commença a partir sans un regard pour le blond. Mais Jeremy retint son bras ce qui le força à le regarder? Alors Jeremy fit ce que lui dictait ses sentiments si fort pour le garçon, il plaça la main de Tae-Kyung sur son coeur et en le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit:

-Là-dedans , il y a hyung.

Dans sa voix on pouvait sentir tout ses sentiments et surtout toute la détermination qu'il avait à devenir le premier dans le coeur de Tae-Kyung. Il serait à jamais le seul pour lui, jamais un autre que Tae-Kyung ne pourrait prétendre à une place dans son coeur.

Tae-Kyung se retrouva subjugué devant le charisme dont il faisait preuve à cet instant. Il ne pouvait plus analyser clairement la situation et ses sentiments. Puis il entendit un verre se brisait et vivement il se retourna avec Jeremy vers la source du bruit. Et alors que sa main était toujours posait sur le coeur du blond, il vit Shin-Woo les regardait l'un après l'autre puis déclarer:

-Je vais vous détruire tout les deux!

Jérémy regardait Shin Woo et lui dit:

-Je me battrait pour Tae-Kyung!

-Mais c'est toi que je veux Jeremy, Je t'aime!

-Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles Shin-Woo, il n'y a que Tae-Kyung Hyung dans mon coeur.

-Tu seras à moi Jeremy où a personne!

Shin Woo partit tandis que Tae-Kyung essayait de le retenir. Mais Jeremy attrapa le brun et le serra dans ses bras.

-Quoi que puisse faire Shin-Woo je te rendrais heureux mon amour.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Jeremy.

-Laisse moi juste t'aimer.

-Je... commença Tae-Kyung. Je veux bien essayé.

Alors lentement les deux anges habillés de blanc scellèrent leur lèvres dans un baiser.


End file.
